101 ways to annoy sasuke uchiha
by vampire-rabbit
Summary: basically another fanfic with ways to annoy sasuke as title says some how me and my freind mannaged to find 101 ways! r


101 ways to annoy Uchiha Sasuke

written by me and my freind elixina who doesnt have an account

(A/N there are 101 but i missed out the number for number one so it goes up to 102)

(A/N2 also there is a bit of sasuke bashing and sakuraand naruto bashing)

Disclaimer; i do not own naruto or any of the other things mentioned only my wiggle and a marshmallow toaster fork so when i get flames i can have toasted marsh mallows!!

2.put him in a room with padded walls and a straight jacket

3.put Naruto with him

4.tell sakura he wants a surprise birthday party

5.tell ino as well

6.send orochimaru a special invitation from Sasuke

7.Send one to his beloved brother Itachi too!

8.follow him around all day in his clothes

9.put momo(avatar see Google images) on his head and tell momo not to move

10.let him meet team avatar

11.every ten seconds ask him if he wants ginseng tea (iroh avatar lol)

12.do this non stop for 2 days even when he's trying to sleep

13.tell him Itachi is coming to visit

14.arrange a blind date

15.forget to mention its with sakura

16.send him love letters

17.sign the word "fangirls" at the bottom

18.laugh at him scream

19.question his masculinity

20.trick him into paying for Naruto's Ramen

21.tell Naruto to eat as much as he can

22.swap all his clothes with Sakura's

23.then the next day with Naruto's

24.Then last but not least Haku's (the guy who everyone thinks is a chick!)

25.when he's in hospital, let ino and sakura into the room at the same time

26.persuade Katara (avatar water bender) to blood bend on Sasuke and make him do the funky chicken, in front of lots of people

27.tell him it was Naruto's idea

28.question his sanity

29.Every 10 seconds…

30.for 2 days

31.convince the whole of Konoha that he is in love with a pink fluffy bunny rabbit

32.say its called sakura

33.say you heard it from Naruto

34.hide all his hair jell

35.tell him he looks like a ducks but

36.steal his headband

37.cross out the symbol

38.write "Naruto was ere" on it

39.kill Itachi

40.say Naruto did it

41.trick him into joining Akatsuki

42.knock him out

43.tie him to a nearby tree

44.put Hannah Montana posters all over his room

45.put high school musical CD's on loop

46.And weld it so he can't turn it of…..ever.

47.introduce him to a black vampire cat and tell him it reminded you of him

48.bleach his hair blonde

49.replace all his food with Ramen

50.change the water in his taps to fake tan

51.trick him into playing a young Severus Snape in "Severus Snape, the Musical

52.shave his hair of while he's asleep

53.tattoo a blue arrow on his forehead

54.introduce him to Aang (the avatar)

55.buy him a duck for his birthday

56.tell him the duck is called 'sasuke-kins'

57.tell him if he hurts it, it will clone itself in his sleep

58.place a roast duck in his fridge

59.ask him why he killed his pet

60.Tell him he's turning into Itachi, because he is going round killing things.

61.sneak into his house with 94 ducks (don't ask how) and leave them there

62.say you saw Naruto put them there

63.hand cuff him to gai-sensei

64.hand cuff lee to the other side

65.give him the key back a week later

66.say Naruto had it

67.Send him on a training mission with Naruto for two weeks…

68.tell him he needs to 'calm down'

69.tell him if he kills Naruto he has to out with sakura

70.tell ino he's going out with sakura

71.tell sakura he's going out with ino

72.bake him in a cake

73.send it to orochimaru

74.when he's asleep tie him up

75.put him in the middle of nowhere

76.send a video of sasu/naru to a well watched TV show e.g. you've been framed

77.introduce him to R rated fanfiction

78.about him

79.Tell him he has to start a forest restoration team because he destroyed too many trees.

80.tell him that Gaara is cooler than him

81.tell him choji's thinner than him

82.tell Choji Sasuke said he was fat

83.tell him Itachi didn't kill his entire clan

84.Sasuke just went to the wrong house

85.tell him it was itachi's evil twin or Naruto

86.say he's from Pluto

87.tell him Naruto's better looking than him

88.say its opposite day

89.tell sakura to tell Sasuke she loves him

90.make sure Ino's there

91.remind him its still opposite day quietly

92.after he tells sakura he loves her tell him its not opposite day really

93.say the sledding penguins are after him

94.tell him they work for Itachi

95.tell hi he needs therapy

96.get Voldemort as his therapist

97.while he's asleep paint the demon sealing marks on him

98.tell him Naruto sealed the other 7 demons inside him

99.force him to go to therapy class with 'demon therapy class' on the door with Naruto and Gaara in the class

100.tell him he's deranged

101.tell him he's imagining you

102.When he finds this list and asks you who wrote it, say it was you and Naruto in league. Then run. Very, very fast.

Read and review please i need to know what u think


End file.
